Adieux
by amellg
Summary: Pardonnes-moi. Je nous croyais invincibles!Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus là,je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens si seule, si tu savais. Tout est de ma faute,j'aurais du mourir à votre place. Pourquoi m'as tu abandonnée? Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse


Pardonnes moi.

Pardonnes moi mon frère de ne pas avoir été là. Si tu savais comme je regrettes. Pour moi, lundi tout s'est effondré. Je n'ai plus personne. Papa et maman sont morts. Tu m'as abandonné. Ma meilleure amie m'a abandonné. Mon fiancé est en prison. Mon meilleur ami nous a trahi. Et la seule personne qu'il me reste n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Je m'en veux tellement. Je t'en veux tellement: pourquoi m'as tu abandonné? Je suis perdue. Tous mes projets d'avenir se sont effondrés. Tous mes rêves se sont envolés. Sans toi pour la partager, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Où sont passés les Maraudeurs? Ah comme nous étions stupides. Nous pensions qu'on pouvait vaincre et surmonter n'importe quoi. Et regardes nous à présent: toi mort, Sirius emprisonné pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, Peter aux côtés de Voldemort, Rémus qui disparait peu à peu et moi. Moi. Que suis je devenue? Où est passée la Griffondor courageuse qui ne pleurait jamais? Où est passé la maraudeuse insouciante? Cette partie de moi est morte en même temps que toi. A présent je ne suis plus qu'une jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans qui vient de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Et Sirius n'est même pas là pour me permettre de surmonter cette épreuve. Et Peter. Comment a t-il osé? Le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux presque pas. Je n'en veux plus à personne. La colère que j'ai éprouvé auparavant a laissé place à un gouffre de chagrin. Je n'en veux plus à personne sauf à moi. Et à toi. Je suis la seule responsable. J'aurais due être là. J'aurais due vous sauver. Je sais ce que tu dirais si tu étais là. Tu dirais que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable. Que même si j'avais été là je n'aurais rien pu faire. Que personne n'est invincible. Mais le fait est que tu n'es pas là pour me dire tout ça. Je sais que ma présence n'aurais pas empêché votre mort mais je serais au moins morte avec vous. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de n'être arriver qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Un quart d'heure trop tard. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est une maison en ruine. La tienne. Je suis montée et je vous ai trouvée. Toi et ma meilleure amie, ta femme, étendue là, par terre et sans vie. Comme cela m'a paru irréel. Tu avais toujours été si vivant et si pétillant. Mais là, ton regard restait fixe et ton corps immobile. Mon neveu aussi était là. Il était vivant. Dumbledore l'a emmené. Je sais qu'il prendra soin de lui. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui. Alors j'ai laissé Dumbledore l'emmener. Loin de moi. Loin de toi. Je sais à quel point c'est égoïste. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. Mais ça aurait été trop douloureux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre avec cet enfant tout en constatant chaque jour un peu plus à quel point il te ressemble.

Au début j'ai refusé d'y croire. Peter, mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas nous avoir trahi, Sirius ne pouvait pas être en prison. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Tu ne pouvais pas être mort. Et puis le temps a fait son oeuvre et à défaut de l'accepter, j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était réel. J'ai d'abord voulu te venger. Et puis peu à peu, ma rage s'est transformée en tristesse. J'ai tellement pleuré ces temps ci que je ne parviens plus à verser de larmes à présent. Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je n'ai plus rien a espérer. Je voudrais juste que tu reviennes. Tu te rappelles ce jour là au cimetière? À l'enterrement de papa et maman. J'étais effondrée. Malgré ton chagrin, tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente. Bien sur Sirius était là aussi mais il n'aurait rien put faire sans toi. Ce jour là tu m'as fait une promesse. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas l'enterrement de papa et maman. C'est le tien. Aujourd'hui tes bras ne sont pas là pour me réconforter. Sirius non plus n'est pas là. Tu sais, on allait se marier. C'est pour ça que je suis venue chez toi ce soir là. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. Cette soirée qui aurait du être la plus belle de ma vie a été la pire. Nous voulions avoir des enfants. Nous voulions vieillir ensemble. À présent, debout devant ton cercueil et celui de ma meilleure amie, je me rend compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais ne vieillirais auprès de mon mari aimant. Jamais je n'aurais d'enfants: qui serait leur oncle? Jamais je ne marierai avec l'homme que j'aime dans une belle robe blanche: qui me conduirait jusqu'à l'autel avec un sourire fier? Ç'aurait du être toi. Qui me servirait de demoiselle d'honneur? Elle aussi m'a abandonné. Mais aujourd'hui l'homme que j'aime est emprisonné à perpétuité et mon frère jumeau est mort ainsi que sa femme. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Pour cet enterrement là, personne n'est là pour me soutenir. Il y a bien des amis, de vieilles connaissances, mais tu n'est pas là. Comment puis je me résoudre à lâcher la première poignée de terre sur ton cercueil? Car en le faisant j'ai l'impression de te trahir. En le faisant j'accepte ta mort et c'est au dessus de mes forces. Tu m'as surestimé. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour affronter la vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je me sens indigne de ta confiance. Indigne d'être ta soeur. Tu as toujours été tellement fort. Tu as toujours tout surmonter et moi je pleure de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de te trahir, de te décevoir. Mais après tout pourquoi essayer d'être forte? Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais je ressens ta trahison. A cet instant précis je te déteste même si je sais que c'est injuste. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu es parti sans m'attendre. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, alors pourquoi tiendrai-je la mienne? Quand je repense au soir où je te l'ai faite j'ai l'impression que tu savais déjà ce qui t'attendais. Tu m'as fait promettre d'être forte pour toi. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Et tu n'as pas tenu la tienne. Pourquoi est tu parti? Tu ne peux pas être mort. C'est impossible. Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses, pourquoi n'as tu pas tenu celle la? Je t'en prie reviens, ne me laisse pas! Que vais je devenir sans toi? Ma vie n'a plus de sens!

J'ai fait mon choix. J'ai voulu rendre une dernière visite à Sirius pour lui demander pardon et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Les visites lui sont interdites. Je lui ai laissé une lettre, comme à Rémus. Ainsi qu'à Harry. J'espère qu'ils comprendront. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris ma décision. Plus rien ne m'attend ici. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je vais m'enfuir en Amérique. Je sais que ce que je fais est égoïste mais je sais aussi que Harry l'acceptera. Je sais que tu n'approuverais pas ma décision. Tu aurais voulu que je m'occupe de ton fils comme si c'était le mien. Mais j'en suis incapable. À défaut de me pardonner, je te supplie d'essayer de me comprendre.

À présent je m'apprête à lâcher la première poignée de terre sur ton cercueil. Une poignée de terre qui scellera mon destin. En faisant ce geste j'accepte le fait que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Sur la tombe je sais déjà ce qui sera marqué:

Fils adoré, Frère bien aimé, Mari aimant et Père dévoué. Il a souvent sauvé le monde.

Si peu de mots pour résumer toute une vie. Sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Dans mon corps, dans mon coeur et dans mon âme, ton nom restera à jamais gravé.

Je lâche enfin cette poignée de terre et dépose à côté un gros bouquet de lys. Vos fleurs préférés à tous les deux. Je me détourne vers ma nouvelle vie. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, mais je te jure que je tiendrais ma promesse, car je sais que tout la haut tu tiens toujours la tienne. En route vers l'Amérique.

Adieu Lily, ma meilleure amie.

Adieu James, mon frère.

Je ne suis plus triste à présent car je sais qu'un jour nous serons de nouveau réunis. Jumeau un jour, jumeau toujours. Unis pour la vie comme pour la mort.

Puissiez vous me pardonner et reposer en paix.

Avec tout l'amour qu'il me reste, cet amour qui a toujours été le tien.

Mélinda Potter. Ta soeur et amie dévouée.

FIN


End file.
